Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus and a control method thereof.
Description of the Related Art
A selective imaging mode of selecting one captured image data among a predetermined number of captured image data (a predetermined number of still images) obtained by imaging is known as an imaging mode of an imaging apparatus. A conventional technique related to the selective imaging mode is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-110562, for example. In the selective imaging mode disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-110562, a predetermined number of captured image data are obtained by imaging (continuous shooting) in a period in which a release button is half-pressed, and the obtained predetermined number of captured image data are temporarily stored in a transitory storage memory. Subsequently, a predetermined number of captured image data are sequentially read from the transitory storage memory in an order starting from the oldest imaging time of the captured image data, and the read captured image data are displayed on a screen. In a case where a display process of displaying the predetermined number of captured image data sequentially on the screen is completed, the display process is performed again. Moreover, in a case where the release button is fully pressed in a period in which the predetermined number of captured image data are sequentially displayed on the screen, the captured image data displayed on the screen is recorded in a storage unit at the timing at which the release button is fully pressed. The storage unit stores the captured image data permanently.